


Broken

by TristH



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Army, CarlGallagher, Gallavich, Gay, Hurt Ian, Ian - Freeform, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian's back from the Army, Lip Gallagher - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mickey - Freeform, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Romance, Shameless, Top Ian Gallagher, War, Worried Mickey, gallagher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristH/pseuds/TristH
Summary: Ian comes back from the army severely injured it has been 5 years since the Mexico incident. Mickey got released early he puts his differences aside to repair the broken relationship between Him and Ian have





	1. He's Back

"Is he breathing muttered?"the doctor standing over the patient in the hospital operating room . "Yes Doctor, they were severely hit by a detonated bomb in Iraq , they would have gone to the hospital their ,but due to strict guideline she each soldier must be treated in their home city." The Doctor nodded as he was repairing the burnt flesh of the patients arms and body. "What's his name?" The assistant looked at the clipboard . "Ian Gallagher."

 

~

Mickey Milkovich was standing on his front porch smoking a cigarette his black hair slicked back as usual. He was wearing a dark blue tank top and an army green rugged jacket and black jeans. He had just been released from prison two days ago. His held the cigarette to his lips taking a puff and blowing the toxic smoke out. "Mickey Milkovich?!" A man shouted from the sidewalk. "Who the fuck is asking?" Mickey yelled tossing his finished cigarette off the porch running his finger down his bottom lip. The man slowly walked up to the porch steps. He was in an army uniform.

" I'm Lieutenant Charles Mason, Ian Gallagher is in the hospital extremely wounded from an explosion that happened in Iraq." It felt like Mickey's eyes had dilated inside his skull. "holy fuck he muttered." He held back tears, he hated being so vulnerable in front of people especially strangers. "Why didn't you go to Gallagher's family first?!" He managed to say. "Well we tried, but his only emergency contact was you." Mickey's heart skipped a little the thought of him being Ian's only contact made him feel like they still had a chance and they did He had to bite back the anger and pain he felt after what happened 5 years ago at the Mexican Border. "Can I go see him?"He said softly brushing a tear quickly away before the lieutenant could see it. The man nodded "We have a car waiting to take you." ~ Mickey had arrived at the army hospital in downtown Chicago. He chewed on his lip as he waited nervously in the car. The security was very tight so took them awhile to actually get inside the building . Once inside Mickey is guided to the inpatient unit where Ian was .

 

"Hello I'm here for Mr.Gallagher." He told the nurse at the front desk. "She checked his ID and took him to Ian's room . Room 317. "He hasn't woken up yet since he's been here." The nurse stated, Mickey rubbed his eyes holding back tears and the nerves that were coursing through his blood. His worst fear was that Ian would never wakeup that he'd be spending countless months by his bedside holding his hand waiting for him to open his eyes. Mickey sat down in the chair next to Ian's bed he glanced over at the sleeping beauty. 

 

2 IVs were in his lovers arms along with large amounts of gauze wrapped around his legs and arms which were covering charred burnt flesh from the blast. Mickey observed the red head's face, it was badly bruised with small cuts on his forehead and cheek ,but he still looked beautiful black and blue. Mickey's tears started to fall. "Can you get the fuck out of here so I can be with him?!!" He spat to the nurse. She left the room shutting the door. After Mickey knew he was alone he let all his emotions out and sobbed.

 

"God dammnit Gallagher!! Why the fuck didn't you just come to Mexico with me?!" he said through sobs. "If you would have fucking just came with me this shit would have never fucking happened." He held Ian's hand guiding it to his lips kissing each knuckle. "You hurt me so fucking much Ian, but I love you so fucking much I want to work this out." He whispered. He was never like this EVER not with anyone. No one knew Mickey like Ian did. Mickey showed the most vulnerable sides only to Ian. The rest of the world just got the stubborn not give a fuck asshole attitude that Mickey usually was. Ian's heart monitor began to beep lowly. His eyes shot open. The first thing he saw was Mickey sobbing kissing his hand. "Mick." He whispered softly. 

TO BE CONITNUED


	2. Home

"Ian! Mickey's face lit up. He stood up leaning over and kissing Ian's soft lips savoring the taste and feeling that he missed so much over the years. "God Dammnit I've wanted to do that for years." He cupped his face gently looking into Ian's Emerald eyes. "I missed you Mick." he said weakly. He was still not feeling very well and the pain was very low due to the morphine drip that was in his arm. "Why did you fucking leave me huh Gallagher?! You fucking ripped my heart out." Ian's eyes diverted his gaze looking down. "I was scared ok, I thought I could manage my bipolar on my own and be a paramedic ,but it didn't work." Mickey sighed.

 

"And now look where it got you fire crotch, you're in a hospital bed burnt to a crisp." They both bursted out laughing. "Oh fuck you!" Ian leaned up grunting alittle from the pain kissing Mickey. "You're lucky you're injured or else I dont know if I could be this affectionate you know me and grudges." He said kissing Ian's head. "Yeah I fucking know Mick and I love you so much I am so sorry , I regret it everyday I know if I would have gone you wouldn't have ended up back in prison, we would have a life toghether." He trailed off imagining the life they could have had if he would have just gotten in that car.Mickey cupped his head again. "WE can start over ok, me and you." Ian was surprised was this Mickey Milkovich or some clone. "Really I am surprised look at you being all positive and hopeful." He smirked. Mickey flipped him off. 

They got on interrupted when the doctor opened the door. 

"Hello Mr. Gallagher how are you feeling?" the doctor said. "I am feeling ok still some pain ,but ok I am weak and mainly tired." Ian stated holding Mickey's hand. The doctor nodded. "It will take about 6  months for a full recovery you suffered 3rd degree burns to your limbs  and some of your abdomen , You will be able to be released within the next few days however someone has to take care of you for the first few months before you can do things on your own." Ian bit his lip sighing and just nodded. "I will be the person to take care of him." Mickey said running his hand through his slightly greasy hair.

 

"alright and you are ?"  "My boyfriend." Ian stated with confidence. A small blush creeped on Mickey's lips it had been quite awhile since he heard those words and even though they had some problems to sort through It felt nice to know Ian still saw him that way. Mickey kissed Ian's hand smiling. "Ok then I need you to fill out some paperwork so when he does get released you won't need to wait any longer to get out of here." The Doctor left the clipboard on the table next to Ian's bed and left. 

 

"Your boyfriend eh?" Mickey smiled looking over at the red head. "Yes my boyfriend, I know that we still have shit to work on ,but I love you Mick always have always will . There wasn't one moment that I didn't stop thinking about you while was in the army." Mickey's heart skipped a beat. He honestly thought Ian forgot about him and moved on along with not taking care of Yvegny anymore. Mickey grabbed Ian's face kissing him passionately. He slid his tongue in Ian's mouth tasting his sweet taste that was Ian Gallagher. He gripped Ian's hair softly as their lips moved in a tender dance. "God I swear when you're all healed I'm going to let you fuck me in half." Ian giggled. "Ok babe I can do that." He smirked

 

~ 2 days later

It was the day before Ian would be released from the hospital. Mickey and Ian had been spending the past few days cuddling,talking and just being with each other Mickey hadn't left his side not once other than to go to the bathroom or go get food at the hospital cafeteria. None of the Gallaghers still didn't know about Ian other than  Carl who surprisingly became really good friends with Mickey after Ian left for the army. He often visited Mickey in prison and helped him with anything he needed on the outside.

 

The door to the room opened and in walked Carl. He was almost as tall as Ian now. His hair up in a man bun. He wore ripped jeans adn a white tanktop. "Hey bro!" He smiled greeting Ian and Mickey. "Hey Carl." Ian smiled softly. "God I haven't seen you in forever man!" Carl said sitting on the small couch beside Ian's bed. "Yeah I know fuck you grew up quick." Ian chuckled. Mickey stroked Ian's hand as they spoke. "True dat! and I have a boyfriend too!" Ian's eyes popped wide open. He never knew Carl was into guys always a ladies man. He didnt' think it was a big deal obviously ,but just suprising.

 

"So you're gay now?" Ian said cooly. "Nah I don't like to be labeled , I just found love that's all I didn't really expect it ,but it happened and he's amazing." Carl's face lit up liek a big Christmas tree. Mickey chuckled. "Yeah he's a nice guy." Mickey smirked at Carl. "Whats his name , can I see a picture of this prince charming?" Ian smiled. He was really happy for his little brother. Carl always got his heart broken by so many girls. Why not try the other side for once? "His name is Alex." Carl scrolled through his phone finding a picture of his boyfriend showing it to Ian. 

 

Carl scrolled through his phone finding a picture of his boyfriend showing it to Ian. He had golden brown eyes. Short black hair and he was quite muscular and had a chiseled facial structure. "Damn he's gorgeous man!" Mickey instantly had a jealous look on his face. "Aw babe you know You're the most gorgeous man to me." Ian said kissing his hand. Mickey smirked flipping him off. 

~

A day later Ian was released from the hospital. Mickey drove him to the Milkovich house. It had been so long since Ian had been there. So many memories good and bad. Mickey parked the car and got out helping Ian walk up the porch steps. Ian whimpered and grunted from the pain. "Ssh I got you baby." Mickey whispered.holding him tight  to him as they slowly walked up the steps. Mickey's words dulled Ian's pain , Mickey hardly called him that word, it was sweet like honey.

 

They got inside the house ,Mickey leading him to his bedroom gently laying Ian on the bed and placing the painkillers that were prescribed on the bedside table. Ian was still exhausted from all the pain and shit he had gone through since the attack. Mickey took his shirt off climbing into bed with Ian. It was obviously still light out ,but all he wanted to keep his boyfriend company. He wrapped his arms around inhaling his scent.

 

"God I never get sick of this." He  muttered pressing a soft kiss to a tired weak Ian. He didn't say much due to the painkillers he had taken before he left the hospital he was alittle loopy and very tired. "mmm" Ian smiled with his eyes closed. "Go to sleep." Mickey kissed his forehead running his fingers through the red head's hair. Ian gently fell asleep as Mickey stared at him little puffs of air escaped Ian's mouth as he slept peacefully. Mickey ran his fingers through Ian's hair and kissed his cheek. "I love you Gallagher," he whispered in his ear pulling him into his body. 

~  

After a few hours, Ian woke up to an empty bed. He grunted missing the familiar touch that was holding him earlier. "Mickey!" He called. Mickey came out of the bathroom. "I'm here." Mickey walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I was filling up the bath tub." Ian felt so embarrassed he couldn't shower or even bathe himself for the next few months. He felt like a child again. Mickey could sense the shame and embarrassment from Ian , he lifted Ian's chin up to look at him. "Hey it's ok I am going to take care of you now alright just like you always have taken care of me." Mickey pressed a soft kiss to the red head's lips.

 

He slowly helped Ian up guiding him to the bathroom. The gauze on Ian's arms and legs had to be removed, but Mickey was not prepared to see the horrific site that must have been under them. "Are you ready?" Mickey asked as he gently placed Ian on the floor as he started to unwrap the gauze from his legs first. Ian nodded wincing. Mickey uncovered the first leg horror painting his face. Ian's skin was a tomato red. It was basically raw skin. Ian whimpered as the air hit the wound. "Shh." He kissed his knuckles. Mickey started tearing up he hated seeing Ian suffer. The only person he cared most in the world was hurting the most. Even though he was still heartbroken by Ian's decision 5 years ago he still loves him so much. After Mickey unwrapped the rest of the gauze to his arms and the other leg he made sure water was a luke warm.

 

He undressed Ian and then himself holding him he got in first placing Ian between his legs. It was a little awkward seeing as Ian was taller than him , havebut that didn't matter. Mickey let out a relaxed sigh. He ran his fingers along Ian's toned abs. "God I missed this." "missed what Mick?" "Your body, us kissing . everything I have so much planned for us when you get better trust me it won't be like it used to." Ian sat up facing Mickey alittle so he could see him , Ian still wincing from the pain. "what's wrong with the past.?" Ian looked Mickey dead in the eyes. "Well you know your bipolar me trying to fix you me fucking everything up.

" Mickey felt guilt wash over him he still blamed himself for their break up. He wish he wouldn't have pushed Ian and tried to "fix" him, but in reality all he wanted to do was help and keep him safe. "Mickey shut the fuck up ok , you didn't do anything wrong my bipolar fucked this up ok not you! So stop fucking blaming yourself, don't go soft on me Milkovich." Mickey's lips perked up into a smile. "I love you asshole." Mickey chuckled pressing his lips on Ian's. "I love you too." 

 


	3. New Beginings

It had been about 2 weeks since Ian had come home from the hospital Mickey was still taking caring of him like the sweet and amazing boyfriend he was. Surprisingly he didn't have to work while in Prison he managed to get 5,000 dollars not legally of course, but still, it was enough to keep him and Ian living comfortably for awhile until he had to go back and work.

 

Ian was currently cuddling with Mickey in their bed at the Milkovich house. Ian still hadn't gone over to his house to tell everyone he was ok , but he knew Carl told them he was back. He kissed Mickey's cheek.

 

"mmm. Good morning baby." He muttered earning him another kiss from Ian, but this time on his lips. "I love it when you call me that." He whispered dipping his head down catching his lips again in a more passionate kiss, He placed his hand on Mickey's cheek. Mickey smiled in the kiss.

~ 

That night Ian and Mickey were holed up in the Milkovich house cuddling on the couch an empty box of pizza on the floor and a movie playing in the background. It was around 10 pm. The room was dimly lit with some candles.

 

"This is romantic." Ian chuckled rubbing Mickey's soft bareback. "You know how hard it is for me to do this, but you have taught me a lot Gallagher." He said kissing Ian's messy hair. Ian smiled leaning up kissing his lips inhaling his scent of cigarettes and cologne.

 

"So I guess we're going to your house tomorrow?" Mickey asked looking at Ian. "yep I called Fiona and they are going to be making lunch. "Fuck  a Gallagher  welcome home party I guess." Mickey spouted. "Yep pretty fuckin much."

 

He kissed the tattoo of his name on Mickey's chest. "I know you hate it, but I fucking love it." He muttered against his skin. Mickey took in a big sigh.

 

"I don't fucking hate it, I hate that I misspelled it, what I hate is , is I got it when our relationship was fucked up instead of waiting to get it after I got out, but I couldn't bare the thought of losing you I thought about you every fucking day man."

 

Mickey let some tears fall from his eyes. Although he hated crying and didn't do very well with crying, he only showed this side to Ian. "ssh." Ian kissed his tears away. "Let's go back to sleep we have a big day tomorrow babe." He wrapped his arms around Mickey pulling him into his chest. 

 

At 2 am Mickey woke up slowly pulling out of Ian's grip, he went outside to have a smoke. Now that Ian was back he was ready to face all of his emotions. The anger, sadness, pain, depression. He had been strong far too long and right now he was crumbling. He had never felt this much emotion about anyone or anything before.

 

He didn't know how to deal with all this, but what he did know was that Ian was his strength and despite the anger, he still had to get out of him he loved Ian more than anything in the world. There was nothing Ian could do to make him stop loving him. Mickey took a drag from his lit cigarette quickly blowing out the smoking. "I need to be there for him I can't just crumble in front of him god dammnit."He spoke to himself. He got his wallet out of his pocket and wedged the cigarette between his fingers looking at the picture of Ian that was beside his drivers license he stared at it admiring his man.

 

"I love you Ian Gallagher so fucking much, I'm going to make everything better." He whispered. He took one more drag of his cigarette throwing it on the ground and stomping it out. 

~

Mickey and Ian woke up early to get ready for the lunch they were going to have at the Gallagher household. Ian got dressed ina tank top and black button up with soem jeans while Mickey got dressed in blue ripped jeans and a nice black button up shirt. "You look sexy baby."He stated putting his thumb under Mickey's chin kissing him softly. "so do you fire crotch." Mickey winked patting his ass as they went out the door. They walked hand in hand to Ian's house.

 

He opened the door and he was immediately bombarded with hugs from everyone. "hey easy easy!!" Mickey said protectively. "He's still sore and not healed be careful." "Sorry, we are just so excited to see him." Fiona hugged him gently. 

 

They walked in the kitchen and there was so much food on the table.  hamburgers, hot dogs, potato salad, corn. It was like a buffet. "Damn you guys went all out." He smiled. "Well, of course, we missed you," V interjected smiling. There was a poster on the wall that said welcome home. Ian loaded up his plate and sat down next to mickey taking a bite of his hamburger. "So are you guys doin man?"

 

Carl asked popping a french fry in his mouth. "Really well just been busy trying to heal him but good," Mickey said squeezing Ian's hand under the table. "How's it going with your man?" Ian smirked. Carl's face lit up instantly the thought of his boyfriend made him so happy.

 

"We are doing awesome got an apartment on the north side and just working." Carl hardly smiled that much but when he did it showed how happy he was. "Well good for you dude," Mickey said eating his hot dog. 

 

After lunch Ian and Mickey chilled on the couch continuing to catch up with his family. He was getting tired. He laid his head on Mickey's shoulder as he spoke to Kev. "You ok baby," Mickey whispered rubbing his thumb over Ian's knuckles

 

"Just tired." He muttered. "Hey guys I think we are going to go, Ian is tired and the Doctor still recommends a daily nap to speed up the healing process." They said their goodbyes and left. Ian was cuddled up to Mickey as they laid in bed. "Today was fun." He said as he ran his fingers through Mickey's hair. "mhm." Mickey had his eyes closed and was tired as well. "Thankyou," he said kissing his cheek. "For what?" Mickey opened his eyes.

 

"For everything." He kissed Mickey softly. "I love you so much Mick so fucking much I'm ready to start over and build our lives together. I miss Yev too." He felt guilty for not visiting Yev anymore or contributing to his childhood. Yeah Yev wasn't his biological child, but still, I loved him he still did, but when Mickey left it was too much for Ian.

 

Yev was a spitting image of Mickey. Yev reminded him of Mickey so much that it hurt to just look at him. "I know Gallagher I do too, I want to re-introduce you to Yev he's still pretty young though only 7 now." Ian nodded kissing him softly.

"Can we go see him tomorrow?" Ian intertwined their fingers as he snuggled deeper into Mickey. "Yeah I'll talk to Svetlana and see what we can work out." "I hope he remembers me," Ian interjected. "Maybe he will and if he doesn't it's ok then we can start over with that too." Mickey smiled down at him. 

~

Ian had drifted off for his daily nap. Mickey slowly peeled Ian's arms that were wrapped around him off and slid slowly out of the bed kissing his forehead. He shut the door dialing his phone. After 3 rings Svetlana. "Hello."Her Russian accent seeping into the phone. "Hey I wanted to see if I could come over and see Yev. I want him to meet Ian." Mickey's tone was calm. Svetlana. sighed on the other line. "Bring orange boy with you at 1 pm tomorrow. Yev actually asks about him sometimes. There are pictures of all of us around the house." Mickey's face lit up.

He had the biggest fucking grin on his face. The idea that Yev still was reminded of Ian and who he was although he obviously didn't know if Svetlana had told him the truth, but it, either way, it was nice to know. "I can't fucking wait. thankyou so much." Svetlana smirked on the other side of the phone. "It'll be nice. See you tomorrow." Svetlana hung up. 

 

Mickey turned around to go back to his room. He opened the door seeing his boyfriend still wrapped up in the sheets sound asleep. He slipped back into bed kissing Ian's head. Ian stirred. "Ssh just sleep, baby," Mickey whispered in his ear.  Even though Ian was more asleep than awake he could hear his boyfriend's words and just melted into his body lacing his hands in between Mickey's arms laying his hands on his back. "I love you, Ian, I can't wait for you to see him again." Mickey slowly drifted off to sleep as well.

 

Hope you all enjoyed it! xoxo ~Tristin


End file.
